In the following, a description will be given of a conventional loudspeaker. The conventional loudspeaker includes a frame, a magnetic circuit unit, a diaphragm, a voice coil, and lead wires.
The magnetic circuit is coupled at a central part of the frame. On the other hand, the diaphragm is coupled to an outer circumference of the frame. A voice coil is bonded at a central part of the diaphragm. The magnetic circuit includes a magnetic gap, into which the voice coil is inserted.
Further, the frame is provided with a connector portion. The connector portion is provided with terminals, and electrical connection to an external device is established via the terminals. Lead wires connect the terminals and the voice coil. The lead wires are fixed to the terminals by soldering.
Known conventional art literature information relating to the invention of the present application may be, for example, PTL 1.